Tormenta
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy le teme a la tormenta desde que tiene memoria. Una tormenta de verano se desata pero Scorpius encuentra refugio entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter. Este fic participa del Reto OffScorse Diciembre: AntiScorse del Foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". Albus/Scorpius. Slash pero moderado.


**Tormenta**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto OffScorse de Diciembre: AntiScorse del Foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

* * *

Los relámpagos plateados invaden su habitación y los ojos de Scorpius se pasean por las sombras oscuras de los muebles. Una sensación incomoda se instala en lo más profundo de su pecho cuando un trueno rompe el silencio sepulcral de la noche. Arroja las sabanas a un lado y se pone de pie. Se sirve un poco de agua fresca y se lleva el vaso a los labios.

_Solo es una tormenta de verano,_ piensa Scorpius pero sus manos siguen temblando.

Scorpius siente el suelo frío bajo sus pies cuando comienza a caminar en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes. Las gotas chocan como agujas contra los cristales de los ventanales y él se cubre momentáneamente los oídos para no escuchar el agudo ruido. Llega frente a la puerta de madera trabajada y la abre tratando de no emitir ningún sonido, aunque no es necesario ya que Albus esta despierto.

—Hola, Scor —lo saluda Albus—. Creí que te habías ido a dormir.

Albus observa a su amigo y de repente la boca se le hace agua. La imagen que le brinda Scorpius bajo la luz plateada de los relámpagos, es simplemente perfecta. Su cabello desaliñado, sus labios finos y sus ojos grises, lo hacen inigualable.

Scorpius no dice ni una sola palabra y camina hasta la cama donde esta recostado su mejor amigo. Un libro descansa abierto sobre el regazo de Albus.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunta sin mucho interés.

Su amigo le muestra la portada del libro. Un encuadernado nuevo que desprende un ligero aroma a libro nuevo.

—Se llama Viaje al Centro de la Tierra de Julio Verne, un escritor muggle que le gusta mucho a mi tía Hermione —explica él—. Me lo regaló en mi último cumpleaños.

—Se oye interesante —responde Scorpius—. Lástima que no me interese leer.

Scorpius se deja caer contra una de las almohadas sin importarle que parte de su cuerpo quede sobre el brazo de Albus. Se mueve un poco, dando a entender que requiere un poco más de espacio.

— ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? —pregunta Albus y un cierto nerviosismo se delata en su voz.

Scorpius clava sus ojos grises como la tormenta que se desata afuera, en los verdes esmeralda de Albus.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Albus siente la garganta seca de pronto y con su lengua se humedece los labios antes de hablar.

—Yo solo preguntaba si te vas a quedar a dormir —sus labios tiemblan cuando continua la oración—, conmigo.

Scorpius se acerca más a su cuerpo y su piel se siente más fría en comparación con la suya pero a Albus eso no le interesa, se permite disfrutar de la cercanía. El cabello sedoso de su amigo le provoca cosquillas en el rostro pero al mismo tiempo le gusta el aroma a menta que desprende. Le acaricia el cuello con la punta de su nariz.

Cuando Albus piensa que Scorpius se ha dormido, la voz de su amigo rompe el silencio de la noche:

—Le temo a la tormenta desde que tengo memoria. Desde pequeño temía tanto a los relámpagos que comenzaba a entrar en pánico y mi madre debía darme algo para calmarme. Y ahora les sigo temiendo pero puedo controlarlo.

Albus se toma unos segundos antes de contestar. La confesión de Scorpius lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

—No puedo creer que alguien que siempre se muestra tan seguro como tú —dice y Scorpius levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—, le tenga miedo a algo tan natural y habitual como la tormenta.

—A veces yo tampoco puedo creer que le temo a la tormenta —responde Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado—. Me hace sentir como un mortal más, en vez de dios griego reencarnado que siempre pensé que era.

Albus suelta una pequeña carcajada y de forma casi inconciente, sus manos se pasean desde el cuello de Scorpius hasta su hombro desnudo. La piel nívea se siente suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—Estar a tu lado me calma —murmura Scorpius muy cerca de sus labios y una bandada de aves parece revolotear dentro de su corazón.

No sabe el momento exacto en que Scorpius junta su boca con la suya pero disfruta del contacto al máximo. Sus labios se mueven tímidos al principio pero cuando Scorpius le tira el cabello hacía atrás, para tener más acceso a su boca, Albus intensifica más el contacto. Scorpius lo invade con su lengua caliente y comienza a beber de la boca de Albus como si se encontrará en un desierto y él fuera el único manantial de agua dulce.

—Creí que solamente ibas a dormir conmigo —dice Albus cuando se separan por la necesidad de oxígeno.

—Quiero hacer más que dormir contigo.

Los dos se sonríen.


End file.
